


It Goes Around

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Choking, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Guilty Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Sam Saves Dean, Vengeful Sam Winchester, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to the Winchesters being indirectly responsible for the death of a witch.That’s how Sam sees it, though Dean and Cas have both tried to tell him differently.But the witch’s sister feels the same as Sam does and since she’s lost her sibling, she intends to make sure Sam loses his.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	It Goes Around

Sam’s very quiet on the ride home, and he knows Dean’s noticed, but he doesn’t have the energy to fake being okay.

And he knows what Dean will say to him (what he does say to him, and even calls Cas up and gets him to say it too) - that it wasn’t their fault the witch’s spell, meant for them, backfired, causing her to slowly suffocate while the magical traps she’d set up stopped them getting to her to help.

The whole thing was a giant misunderstanding, with some magic practitioners still thinking the Winchesters shoot first and don’t waste time with questions later, so maybe this is them reaping what they sow.

Dean pulls him in for a kiss and promises when they get back to the bunker he’ll do his best to help Sam forget about it, at least for a while.

Sam doesn’t know they’re being watched as they pull out of town, and that the reaping what they sow part? That’ll come much later, when the curse he’s just been hit with kicks in, courtesy of the dead witch’s sister.

And that, just as he took her sister from her (he will never be convinced otherwise) she comes very close to taking Dean from him.

++

_She tries to warn her sister; these are not FBI agents._

_But her sister just laughs at her. The idea that they might be hunters when there are so few of them around these day._

_And not just hunters...Winchesters!_

_But she’s sure and she was always the most cautious of them both, putting money away, storing up on supplies in case a storm came, or they fell on hard times, anything._

_She’s just as cautious when she sinks up on their motel, parking her bike around the back, where no one can see her._

_Going up to the room is out of the question; they’d know, and kill her before she could cast or run, so she tries something else._

_Any suitable surface will do: a mirror, the top of a glass table, even the screen of an IPhone._

_She finds it in an old picture hanging on the wall, and uses it for her Sight._

_And what she sees...oh, they are the Winchesters, and the rumours are true, and she watches as the taller one fits himself between his brother’s legs, and his movements leave no confusion as to what she’s observing._

_She cuts the channel as the one she thinks is Dean slips off the counter and sinks carefully down onto his knees, but it’s that, later, while her heart breaks and her anger is sharp enough to cut diamond, that shows her how she can have her revenge._

_++_

Dean is the picture of helplessness, on his knees before Sam, hands cuffed behind him, and naked so he has nothing hidden on his person that he can use to get free. 

Just to make sure Dean knows how completely at his brother’s mercy he is, he’s tied Dean’s ankles together, and looped a rope from it, and from the cuffs around his wrists, back to the bed, and tied them both off there. 

He cups Dean’s jaw, encouraging him to open up, and feeds his cock into Dean’s mouth. 

He’s big, thick, and Dean always has that initial period of trying to adjust, but Sam never holds back, Dean never expects him to, and he loves the thick choking sounds Dean makes as Sam works his mouth. 

He’s hard already just watching Dean strip and get into his knees, and on edge and needy, so this doesn’t take long, and he looks down at Dean, sees his eyes tearing up, even as he bobs his head to tip Sam over and make him come. 

He does, hard, groaning, and grabs Dean’s hair to hold him in place just a little longer, making him take everything Sam has, and it feels like his balls are emptying cum from another life into his brother’s mouth it goes on so long. 

Dean hacks and groans and Sam can feel his throat tighten around his dick, and it’s glorious, but now he needs to make sure Dean gets to come. 

He feels Dean shudder, and looks down, expecting to see him desperate to get off, but there’s a different type of desperation there. 

It’s panic. 

Dean’s shaking his head, eyes wide, and bulging, and the sounds he’s making are ..different...somehow… 

Sam pulls out and Dean arches forward, wheezing, trying to cough. 

“Okay,” Sam says, because he shot a lot into Dean’s mouth, more than usual, and maybe too much for Dean to swallow. “You’re okay, I’ve got you.” 

He reaches down to pat Daen’s back, awkward with his arms pulled back now that Dean’s leaning forward, but it doesn’t help, and Sam shoves Dean back, scared, and looks into his mouth. 

Right there, at the back of Dean’s mouth and blocking up his throat, is a solid block of cum. 

It can’t be anything else, and Sam’s head stalls as the how/what/why start up, but there’s no time, since his brother is suffocating, and he grabs his knife from where he’d dumped his clothes. 

Untying Dean will take too long, the plug is too far back in his mouth to reach with his fingers, and that leaves him one option. 

He cuts the rope tied to the cuffs and around Dean’s ankles, which lets him get his brother onto his feet. 

Dean’s wrists are still cuffed, but there’s no more time, and Sam presses his fists against Dean’s stomach and pumps inwards hard. 

It takes three attempts but then Dean jerks hard and the thick substance blocking his airway comes shooting out of his mouth. 

He slumps forward, sucking in air like it’s a been a year since he could breathe instead of less than a minute, but Sam hauls him back upright, and just holds them there, lets him settle. 

“I’ve got you,” he says. “Just...you’re okay, let me get you out of the cuffs.” 

He sets Dean down on the bed, and grabs the keys to unlock him, before easing Dean to sit back against the headboard. 

Sam looks to the gross gunk that Dean just hacked up, and even as he watches, it expands, thickens further, and turns a sickly yellow colour. 

If he hadn’t got it out of Dean when he did…. 

He can only think of one thing that could cause that, and either they triggered a trap at the witch’s house that had a delayed effect, or there were two witches instead of one, and the survivor wanted to get her own back on them and this curse feels too personal, too targeted, to just be something random. 

So now Sam will have to find her and put her down. 

They’re lucky that Cas is on the way home; he’s there before too long, and Sam leaves Dean to him to care for before he drives back to that town with murder on his mind. 


End file.
